Adapting
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Togami agrees to Celestia's idea of staying in the school and living the rest of their lives. But one thing has been bothering him and he knows Celestia is the only girl that can help him. Rated M for Lemon and some bad language. Possible bad grammar and possible OOCness. Cover not by me.


**HOW COME NO ONE HAS CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA YET!? WHY! IT'S SUCH A PERFECT IDEA FOR SMUT XD**

**Well anyway, I thought fanfiction needed some Celesgami ( Togami x Celestia ) So...here you go~ Alright first, let's get the list -takes out list- *Ahem!* Dangan Ronpa does not belong to me. Rated M for smut/lemon. Warning, possible bad grammar and possible OOCness. Don't like, don't read. Blahblahblaaaaah -throws list away- I hate always having to do that. Whatever, enjoy~**

Celestia was walking down the halls to her bedroom. It was late and most of the students were in their rooms already. She was unsure what time it was but she knew she had to head to her room as soon as she could. She finally entered her room and the first thing she noticed was a note on her bed. She looked around and closed the door behind her. She walked to her bed and picked up the note. She scanned through, reading the words in her head. "Dear Celestia, come to the bathhouse as soon as you get this. I'll be waiting. Sincerely, Togami." The note read. Celestia raised an eyebrow, wondering what Togami would need. She didn't hesitate as she quickly walked out of the room, still holding the note. She quickly headed to the bathhouse, almost running, she didn't want to waste time at all. She slowly entered the bath house and looked around the room. She then looked in front of her to see Togami sitting on a bench, with the laptop that had Alter ego right next to him. "Oh? You came? Good, to be honest I didn't think you were gonna show up." He admitted as he stood up and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting...how long have you been here?" She asked, curiously. "Just an hour." He answered. "I see...anyway, about this note." She said as she held it up. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

He sighed. "Look, you're a smart girl so i'll be blunt. I agree with your idea of adapting and staying here. But, there's one thing that's got me thinking..." He said. "And that would be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Kids. A lot of people have always imagined starting a family, I personally want to continue my family's line. And, since you're the only person I truly trust in this place, I thought it would be best if I came to you about this." He explained. "T-togami-kun...I don't understand..." She said, nervously. In reality, she knew what he meant, he wanted to make love to her. The heir slowly walked closely to her and took her hand. He placed a small kiss on her wrist and looked in her eyes. "I want you to bear my kids, Celes." He said, bluntly.

Celestia's eyes widen and her cheeks turned red. Not only did that fact that he wanted to have sex made her blush, but the fact that he also called her by her nickname. "B-but why me, there are so many other girls!" She stated. "Like I said...I only trust you." He said. She looked down at her feet, feeling a small bead of sweat roll down her face. She felt nervous, this was her virginity they were talking about, something she could never get back. Even though he trusted her, could she really trust him. So far, he seemed trustworthy to the ravenette, but something about this seemed odd. Togami wasn't like most boys, he wasn't the type to drool over every single girl he saw, in fact; no girl for that matter. So the idea that he wanted to have sex with someone like Celestia was flabbergasting to her. It's not that she hated the heir, in fact she had a small crush on him. She took a deep breath and hugged the blonde tight. She decided to trust her instincts in this case. Togami slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. He placed his finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes. "You are such a naughty girl...making me go crazy for you." He said, seductively. Before she could react, Togami gently kissed her lips, feeling her cheeks turn warm.

Celestia reluctantly kissed him back. She felt Togami's tongue against her lips, begging for an entrance. He got impatient so he began groping her breasts, making the ravenette moan. He was able to sneak his tongue into her mouth as they both began making out. He held the female gambler close as he roughly sucked her tongue. She began moaning louder, not caring if anyone was listening. After a few minutes, Togami pulled away as she gasped for air. She took deep breaths, as her cheeks were red as apples. He chuckled and licked her cheeks, softly. "I never got an answer~" He whispered. Celestia took a deep breath, trying to keep her cool. "Please...make love to me, Togami-kun." She said. He smirked wide and kissed her nose. "I knew you wouldn't let me down~" He said as he began taking off her extensions. She gasped as she saw the hit the floor. She felt embarrassed and held her head. He gently took her wrists, moving her hands away from her head. "You look fine Celes, don't worry." He reassured her. "No I don't! I look indecent!" She stated, feeling embarrassed.

Togami had no idea that Celestia would be the shy type. He laughed a little and moved close to her ear. "Trust me, my pet~" He whispered as he bit on her ear and began nibbling. She moaned slightly as she began grabbing hold of his jacket. "T-Togami...k-k-kun." She managed to say. She soon felt weak in the knees and began holding onto the heir tighter. He pulled away, leaving some bite makes on her ear. He then began attacking her neck as he moved his hands behind her back and unzipped her dress. She placed her hand on his head as she kept moaning. She took her other hand on his jacket and slowly took it off of him, letting it fall to the ground. She soon felt her dress fall to the ground as well, leaving her in her black see through panties and black bra. The blonde smirked wide. "My~ Dirty aren't you, I can practically see you dripping down there~" He teased. She blushed and smirked back. "Only the best for an heir, right~?" She giggled. He held her close and kissed her cheek. "So beautiful..." He said as he slowly sat her down on the ground, against the lockers and began kissing down her body.

He quickly unhooked her bra and took it off, wasting no time. He kissed down to her breasts till they were in his face. He started massaging them as he sucked on her nipples. She began moaning, unintentionally opening her legs more. He continued sucking as he bit down on them, hard. "AH!" She shrieked as he sucked and bit on her nipples. She began moaning loud till he stopped, then her moans died down. He went back to kissing down her body till he reached her panties. He licked his lips and rubbed through her underwear, gently. "Mmmmmm..." She moaned slightly with a small smile on her face. He pulled his hand away and took off her underwear, throwing it away in the corner. He moved back a bit and took a nice, long look at her body. He blushed slightly, in his eyes; Celestia was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He smiled wide and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed back, placing her hand on his chest. While they were kissing, she began unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his necktie. Once his shirt was unbuttoned she quickly took it off and rubbed his chest. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the chest. He wasn't too buff but at the same time he wasn't scrawny either. She smiled wide and placed a gentle kiss on his chest. He smiled back and rubbed his fingers through her hair.

As she continued kissing his chest, she reached her hand against his clothed crotch and rubbed him. He moaned slightly, feeling himself become hard from her rubbing. He got impatient and picked her up. She gasped as he placed her on back, on one of the benches. "It's either this or the floor." He stated. She laughed a little. "Honestly, I would prefer the floor~" She admitted. He laughed and slowly placed her on the floor. She watched as he unzipped his pants and took them off, as well as his boxers. Her eyes widen as he saw his hard cock, it was bigger than she had expected. He slowly got on top of her and positioned himself. "Are you sure you want to do this, Celes?" He asked, he needed to make sure because there would be no going back, they both knew that. She nodded. "You're the only one I can trust as well, Togami-kun..." She said as she placed her hand on his cheek. He smiled softly and kissed her nose. "Alright." With that said he slowly entered her, her eyes bulged out as she felt an inch of his dick enter her. He continued entering her till his entire cock was inside her, she gasped in both pain and pleasure.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered sweet nothings to her, trying to make her relax. He waited till she was okay, he could tell she was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her. After a moment or so, she nodded, giving him the signal to start thrusting. He didn't hesitate as he began thrusting into her, his thrusts were slow but hard. She moved her head back, moaning loud. What she was feeling couldn't be described in words, she felt like she was high on pleasure. "Ooohhh!" She moaned as she moved her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He groaned slightly, still having a smirk on his face. He began thrusting faster and faster as time went on. He then moved his hand down to her waist and helped her keep in rhythm with his thrusts. She began moaning even louder, holding onto him tightly. All of a sudden, she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach, it got tighter and tighter till...

"TOGAMI!" She moaned loud as she came all of his cock. After a few thrusts, he came as well, inside her. She fell limp to the ground, catching her breath. She gasped with her eyes closed as she felt him exit her pussy, and some of the juices flow down her. She shivered till she felt her pumps gone, off her feet. She looked to see Togami was taking off his shoes as well. "Ready for round 2?" He asked. She blinked, looking at him surprised. "Round...2?" She repeated. "I have to make sure you get pregnant...alright?" He said. She sighed. "Okay...but you're taking off your glasses this time." She stated. He chuckled and nodded in response. "Fine." He said as he took them off and placed them on a bench.

Celestia sat up and moved close to Togami. "I want to try something..." She said, shyly. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Alright, but what?" He asked. She gently pushed him on his back and moved on top of his cock. She grabbed a hold of it, positioning it. He moaned slightly, feeling her grip. She giggled and decided to tease him, rubbing it slowly. He began moaning a little more, watching as she rubbed him. "C-come on Celes." He said, trying not to moan anymore. She giggled and stopped rubbing. She slowly moved down and soon his entire cock was deep inside her. She gasped, feeling it gently rub against her sweet spot. "Mmm..." She moaned slightly as she started bouncing up and down. He groaned loud as she continued moving up and down. She moaned loud as well, feeling his cock continue to rub against her sweet spot. "AH!"

Suddenly, she felt his hands on her hip, making her move up and down, hard. She moved her head back, practically screaming. "Yes! More! More!" She moaned, her head still back. He grinned and made her move even harder. She screamed feeling her sweet spot being hit with every thrust. The blonde heir then came up with an idea to really turn her on. He made her move down and began whispering in her ear. "You love bouncing up and down on my cock, don't you Celes?" He whispered. She nodded, feeling her cheeks turn hot. "Y-yeah..." She answered. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, still whispering. His thrusts got slower and she closed her eyes tightly. "I-I want you to fuck me hard!" She answered. He chuckled and kissed her ear. "Good girl~" He said as he held onto her waist tightly and made her thrust as hard as he can. She started moaning and screaming as loud as she can, feeling the knot in her stomach again. "T-Togami-kun! I'm going to cum!" She moaned. "Go ahead~" He said, feeling himself getting close to his own climax. "Togami...Togami...Togami...Byakuya!" She moaned. His eyes widen, hearing his real name. "Byakuya! Byakuya! I love you! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she came again, but this time it was a lot more. He came at the same time, moaning her name as he released deep inside her. She stuck her tongue out, panting as she felt his cum deep in her pussy. She got off of him and fell on her back.

Togami got up and quickly got his shoes and clothes back on. He looked down to see Celestia had passed out, her body covered in sweat and her lower region splattered with his cum. He sighed and cleaned her up as well as put on her clothes and extensions. He picked her up, bridal style and carried her to her room. Once he got inside, he gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He smiled wide and kissed her lips, quickly but passionately. "I love you too Celes..." He said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. What he didn't see was that Celestia was smiling in her sleep.

Togami truly thought he and Celestia would be together forever. That was until the deaths of Ishimaru and Yamada accrued. It was found out that his Celestia was the culprit, and he watched not only Celestia's execution, but his heart breaking as well. After the execution, he walked over to her bedroom and looked around it. He walked inside it, smelling her scent. He rubbed his forehead, trying to hold back the image of her. He then noticed a note on her desk, as well as a few crumbled up papers around the desk. He picked up the note and read it. "Dear Togami, your plan worked. I went to the infirmary today and did a pregnancy test. It turns out...i'm pregnant, with your child. I'm so happy, I can't wait to tell the others as well as for our baby to come. I love you and i'm so glad we'll be starting our own family soon. Love, Celestia." He read in his head. His eyes widen and his hands shook. He gritted his teeth hard, feeling something stuck in his throat, he couldn't tell if it was a yell, or a scream, or a sob. "FUCK!" He yelled throwing the paper on the ground. He feel on his knees as tears fell down his face. Not only now did he lose his love but, they're unborn child as well. "Celestia..." He sobbed. "You said...we should have adapted..."

**I probably just broke all of your hearts there, didn't I? Sorry, I wanted to add a sad ending. Well, there you go, something for the Celesgami tag and for the Dangan Ronpa fanfic catergory. There needs to be more Celesgami! I DEMAND IT! OTHERWISE YOU'LL GET MORE STUFF LIKE THIS! 3**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and i'll see ya later**

**Bye-meeee~**

**Celestia/Togami: I hate you**

**Me: I know~**


End file.
